Mistral Malfoy
(née Malfoy) Pandora Lovegood (née Wesia) |image= |blood= Pureblood |birth= April 23, 1962 |species= |gender= Female |hair= White/blonde |eyes= Silver/gray |skin= Pale |height= 5' 10" |aka=Pandora Lovegood |family= *Abraxus Malfoy (father) *Lucius Malfoy (brother) *Mardon Fontayne V (husband) *Vesta Malfoy (daughter) *Mardon Fontayne VI (son) *Tempest Wesia (daughter) *Luna Lovegood (daughter) *Soren Malfoy (grandson) *Erjona Hensul (daughter in-law) *Cassius Fontayne (grandson) *Solaire Fontayne (granddaughter) *Narcissa Malfoy (sister in-law) *Lyra Malfoy (niece) *Draco Malfoy (nephew) |house= Ravenclaw |loyalty= *Fontayne Family *Malfoy Family *Wesia Family *House of Black }} :"Yes, my little sister, Mistral. (...) There's a reason for it, you see... she disgraced the family many times in our youth. I myself have come to forgive her as she redeemed herself by having a child with the pureblooded wizard Wesia... though no one has heard from her in years. I told her to disappear... I say jump, they say 'how high?'" :— Lucius Malfoy speaks of his sister, Mistral. Mistral Fontayne (née Malfoy) aka Pandora Lovegood (née Wesia) was a and the youngest child of Abraxus Malfoy, wife to Mardon Fontayne V and mother to Vesta Malfoy, Mardon Fontayne VI, Tempest and Luna Lovegood. Mistral attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1971 to 1978. Mistral was disowned by her family in 1978 for marrying a Part-Vampire and becoming a 'blood-traitor'. Childhood Mistral grew up in the same lap of luxury every Malfoy ever has; spoilt beyond repair and pressured to maintain the pure-blooded supremacy. Mistral was betrothed to a when she was born, and the two grew up together, destined to be wed in 1978. However, Mistral had met a earlier that year had had fallen in love with him. Despite the pureblooded concepts drilled into her mind since she was a child, Mistral blatantly disobeyed her family's wishes and eloped to marry the part-Vampire, Mardon Fontayne V. Hogwarts Years Mistral was a disgrace to her family the moment the sorting hat announced 'Ravenclaw'. Though at first disdained to have not been sorted into the family house of Slytherin, she soon learned that Ravenclaw better suited her interests. Mistral tended to hang about her brother who was in his sixth year when she first started her education at Hogwarts. Though he had been told to watch over his little sister, Lucius constantly told her to 'sod off'. Mistral later found friends in her house, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff alike, and altogether stopped seeking comfort or companionship from her brother. Among her friends in other houses, Mistral befriended Lily Evans of Gryffindor, Sondista Lyson of Hufflepuff, as well as Elegora Morensay and Talc Gypsum of her own house. At one point in her life, Mistral and her brother Lucius had developed somewhat of an incestuous relationship, and from this, a child was born. Biography Mistral lead somewhat of a triple life, once as Mistral Malfoy, then again as Mistral Fontayne, and yet again as Pandora Wesia. Constantly paranoid of her family's wrath, Mistral never used her real name. Her husband Mardon Fontayne V knew who she was, but her second husband Xenophilius Lovegood knew her as Pandora Wesia. She married him as Pandora Wesia in 1980 while she was still married to Mardon Fontayne V as Mistral, and had his twins, Tempest and Luna Lovegood. Mistral brought Tempest home to raise, while Luna was raised as an only child by Xenophilius, who did not know that Mistral had given birth to twins, nor did he realize that Mistral had faked her own death to avoid divorcing him. Mistral raised two of her brother's children alongside two of her own. Her home life after she was disowned was rather hectic in the presence of four children, one of which had a severe mental condition that caused an early death. The loss of her child put great strain upon Mistral's heart, and caused her to become depressed. The other three children, with a group effort, managed to bring her back from it. Etymology Mistral \m(i)-st-ral, mis-tral\ as a name is of Provencal origin, and the meaning of Mistral is "masterful". Name of a seasonal cold, violent wind in the South of France. In Greek the meaning of the name Pandora is: All-gift. In Greek mythology, Pandora's curiosity led her to open a mysterious box, thereby releasing misery and hope into the world. Notes All information on this character was taken from the story Dark Paradise. All images shown on this Wiki for this character were chosen based solely on the description of the character in the books. Please note that everything in this Wiki about this character is accurate and has many sources for its information. Thank you. Category:Characters Category:Malfoy Family Category:Wesia Family Category:Fontayne Family Category:Female